wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiskowcy (Doyle)/09
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Obóz w Boulogne. Oparty o słup bramy, wuj mój z twarzą żółtą i suchą, z oczyma świdrującemi, zgarbiony, na bajecznie cienkich nogach, zdawał się uosabiać fałsz i nikczemność. Nieruchomy i milczący, jak tej nocy w ruderze, w chwili, kiedy rozległy się szczekanie psa, zdradzał tylko stan swój wewnętrzny ciągłym ruchem szczęk. Ten „tyk“ był stanowczo jedynym zwykłym sposobem okazywania wszelkich wzruszeń... Ukłoniliśmy się sobie chłodno i w chęci jak najszybszego oddalenia, wskoczyłem na dużego, siwo-jabłkowitego konia, którego trzymał za uzdę jeden z huzarów eskorty. Porucznik zakomenderował, szable zabrzęczały i puściliśmy się w drogę. Obróciwszy się, aby raz jeszcze spojrzeć na sylwetkę Grosbois, na smukłe jego wieżyce, ujrzałem w jednej ze strzelnic powiewającą białą chusteczkę, poruszaną ręką na znak pożegnania. Następnie, kiedy znów spuściłem oczy, zobaczyłem wuja Bernac, ciągle na tem samem miejscu, ze złośliwym uśmiechem na wąskich wargach. — Biedna Sybillo! — pomyślałem ze smutkiem — taka szlachetna, prawa, odważna i masz takiego ojca!.. Opadły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. — Prawda, powinienem był zabrać ją z sobą... Po tej gwałtownej scenie, Bóg wie do czego będzie zdolny jej ojciec! Lecz smutek rozwiał się jak lekka mgła, osiadła na krysztale. W jasnych oparach ciepłego poranku, galopowałem w upojeniu. Koń mój — doskonały — szedł wesoło, a jaj czułem w sobie gwałtowne pragnienie widzenia, poznania czynu, zużytkowania sił, ruchu... Jechaliśmy drogą dokoła płaszczyzny piasczystej; na lewo ciągnęły się trzęsawiska, widownia moich wypadków i morze z groźnie rozbijającemu się falami. Na skraju trzęsawiska widniała rudera, w której przeżyłem parę godzin piekielnych. Pomiędzy wzgórzami nad wybrzeżem przeglądały dachy czerwone Etaples, Ambleteuse i kilka innych wiosek rybackich. Wprost przed nami ciągnął się ten przylądek bardzo długi, bardzo wąski, na który patrzyłem jak się ognie na nim zapalały na chwilę przed mojem wylądowaniem. Wreszcie, hen, w dali, na krańcach horyzontu, nagromadzenie mgieł i chmur, a w niem coś niewyraźnie majaczącego; to była Anglja; Anglja, gdzie upłynął mój wiek dziecinny i która po Francji drugie miejsce w mojem sercu zajmowała. Obecnie całą moją uwagę zwróciłem na huzarów. Ach! wpadałem w uniesienie na myśl, że to byli ci sami ludzie, którzy zdobyli na polu bitwy sławę odwagi europejskiej i że w tym małym oddziale drgała dusza całej wielkiej armii. Jednak nie mieli nic wspaniałego ani w wyglądzie, ani w mundurach. Lecz na swoich ogromnych koniach, w butach zabłoconych, dolmanach wytartych, w pasach bawolich i z cuglami zmiętemi przez długie używanie, mieli takie marsowe miny! Wszyscy byli szczupli, twarze słońcem i wichrem spalone, gęste faworyty, wielkie wąsy; niektórzy mieli kolczyk w uchu. Zatrzymałem wzrok na jednym bardzo młodym chłopcu, prawie dziecku, który miał faworyty tak samo gęste jak najstarszy z żołnierzy. Po chwilowem jednak przypatrzeniu się, zauważyłem, że te, niby faworyty były kawałkami czarnego wosku, przylepionymi po bokach obu policzków. — Ależ tak, fałszywe! — rzekł porucznik, świadek mojego zdziwienia. — Pojmuje pan, że chłopak w tym wieku — ma on zaledwie lat ośmnaście — nie może mieć podobnego zarostu!.. Musimy uciekać się do takiego fałszu, aby nie psuć ogólnej harmonji. Dziewczęce twarze, źleby wyglądały w szeregach. — To najgorsze, poruczniku — rzekł huzar, mięszając się bez ceremonji do rozmowy — że topnieją jak gorąco. — No, no, mój chłopcze, za dwa lub trzy lata pozbędziesz się tego kłopotu. — Kto wie, może pozbędzie się głowy! — odezwał się brygadjer. Cały orszak zaczął się śmiać na całe gardło. Tego tylko trzeba było w Anglji, żeby ci wszyscy ludzie, stanęli przed sądem wojennem za brak subordynacji. Taka poufałość żołnierzy z oficerami wydala mi się ostatnim śladem Rewolucji, która porównała wszystkie stany. Napoleon sam wreszcie utrzymywał tę poufałość przez sposób, w jaki wdawał się w rozmowę ze swoimi żołnierzami i przez pozwalanie na swobodę w obejściu z sobą. Nie rzadko tedy można było widzieć kwatermistrza lub prostego sierżanta, drwiących ze swego kapitana; lecz, niestety, nie rzadko się także trafiało, że niepopularnych dowódców podwładni mordowali. Wiadomo, że w bitwie pod Montebello wszyscy oficerowie 24-ej pół-brygady, z wyjątkiem jednego porucznika, zginęli od postrzałów z tyłu. To były resztki anarchji burzącej Francję; znikły one zupełnie, cesarz zaprowadził system surowego nadzoru. W każdym razie historja naszej armji w owej epoce dowodzi, że miłość ojczyzny wystarczała do zrobienia jej najwaleczniejszą; że nie trzeba było jak w Prusach używać kary cielesnej, aby utrzymać ją w karności i że heroizm żołnierzy nie wypływał ani z nadziei nagrody, ani z obawy kary. Kiedy generał pozwolił swojej dywizji rozpierzchnąć się po okolicy, wybranej jako punkt operacyjny, robił to z przekonaniem, że w dniu bitwy będzie ona na stanowisku jak jeden człowiek. Jedna rzecz jeszcze zaciekawiała mnie ogromnie; huzarzy ci mówili po francusku obrzydliwie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od podzielenia wrażeniem z porucznikiem jadącym obok. — Czy ci ludzie rekrutowani są w Niemczech? — zapytałem. — To chyba nie Francuzi? — Sacrebleu! mój panie, dobrze że cicho mówisz, gdyby cię usłyszeli, odpowiedzieliby wypłazowaniem szpadą. Dowiedz się, że jesteśmy najpiękniejszym pułkiem kawalerji we Francji, 1-ym pułkiem huzarów Berniszońskich. Choć większość naszych ludzi rekrutowana w Alzacji i niektórzy nawet mówią tylko po niemiecku, ręczę panu, że nie są gorszymi patrjotami jak Kleber lub Kellermann! Pierwszy pułk huzarów Berniszońskich, mój panie — mówił, podkręcając wąsa — ależ to pułk wyborowy! Bawił mnie niezmiernie ten porucznik swoją fanfaronadą. Spojrzeć było tylko, w jaki sposób potrząsał pióropuszem na kasku, jak zarzucał dolman na ramię i brząkał pochwą szabli o ostrogę, a można było domyśleć się dziecinnej jego radości, że jest żołnierzem i należy do pułku kawalerii. Przypatrzywszy się dobrze, przekonałem się, że jest to prawdziwie ładny chłopiec. Wysoki, dobrej postawy, z niebieskiemu oczyma bardzo jasnemi i ze szczerym uśmiechem, oznaczającym dobrą naturę. Musiał być doskonałym kolegą, a przedewszystkiem wesołym towarzyszem. Bezwątpienia oddawał się i on takim samym obserwacjom mojej osoby, gdyż naraz, kładąc rękę na mojem kolanie: — Spodziewam się, że przynajmniej cesarz nie zrobi panu krzywdy? — rzekł głosem pełnym współczucia. — Nie sądzę — odparłem — przybyłem z Anglji umyślnie, aby wejść w jego służbę. — Tej nocy, kiedy generał Savary przedstawił mu raport... (W tym miejscu brakuje tekstu ze stron nr 71 i 72 tej książki.) Streszczenie brakującego fragmentu tekstu: Porucznik Gérard informuje Ludwika de Laval, że cesarz Napoleon mocno zainteresował się jego osobą i przypuszcza, że widzi on de Lavala w roli przewodnika znającego dobrze Anglię, kiedy wyruszy tam ze swoją armią. Zdaniem Gérarda ma to nastąpić już wkrótce a zajęcie całej Wielkiej Brytanii nie powinno potrwać dłużej niż tydzień. De Laval przypuszcza, że porucznik nie zdaje sobie sprawy z wielkości terytorium tego kraju i odpowiada mu, że Anglicy niewątpliwie stawią najeźdźcy zacięty opór... Gérard w to wątpi i przypuszcza, że stracą oni zapał do walki, gdy dowiedzą się, że to sam Napoleon prowadzi francuską armię. Zmieniając temat, porucznik Gérard napomyka, że słyszał, że w Anglii jest wiele pięknych kobiet... — Tak, lecz co może nastąpić — rzekł jakby do siebie — wsadzą je na okręt... wyprawią do Ameryki... i bądź zdrów!... Stanowczo wyobrażał sobie, że Anglja jest mikroskopijna. — ...Gdyby one nas zobaczyły, nie chciałyby odpłynąć!... Wie pan, co mówią o huzarach Berniszońskich! — Nie wiem. — Że mogą sami dać radę ludności. — Ah! jakimże to sposobem. — Mężczyźni uciekną za naszem zbliżeniem, a kobiety rzucą się na nasze spotkanie. Mówiłem już panu, oficerowie mojego pułku, to sam kwiat armji francuskiej. Rozmawiając z nim, zrobiłem w duszy uwagę, iż nie może być o wiele starszy odemnie i zapytałem bardzo naturalnie, czy bił się już kiedy. Wąsy mu się najeżyły z oburzenia. — Panie — rzekł, mierząc mnie wzrokiem — byłem w dziesięciu bitwach i więcej niż czterdziestu potyczkach; miałem także dużo pojedynków i gotów jestem zmierzyć się z każdym, cywilnym czy wojskowym, który ośmieliłby się mi niedowierzać. — Szczęśliwyś pan, naprawdę — odparłem — taki młody i tyle już zdziałał. Słowa te i sposób, w jaki je wypowiedziałem, uspokoiły jego zły humor. Opowiedział mi, że służył pod Moreau, w Niemczech, przebył Alpy z Napoleonem i brał udział w bitwie pod Marengo. — Jak pobędziesz pan jakiś czas w armji, nazwisko Stefana Gérard nie będzie ci obcem. Jestem bohaterem kilku wydarzeń, o których żołnierze lubią opowiadać wieczorem na biwaku. Opowiedzą panu o mojej walce z sześcioma fechmistrzami i szarżowałem na austriackich huzarów w Gratz, porwałem i uwiozłem ich tambormażora z tyłu za sobą na koniu. Wcale nie wypadkiem znajdowałem się wczoraj z pułkownikiem Lassalle. Spodziewano się gorącej rozprawy, dlatego generał Savary mnie przeznaczył. Na nieszczęście, nie udało się i miałem tylko do zaprowadzenia naczelnikowi policji, coś nakształt zmokłej kury, tchórza, który nie przestaje beczeć jak cielę, od chwili, gdy go aresztowano. — A ten drugi? Toussac?... — Ah! tamten, to zuch! Sapristi, chciałbym bardzo spotkać się z nim z szablą w ręce! Umknął nam, ptaszek... Spostrzegliśmy go na mgnienie oka, nasi ludzie dali ognia, lecz bez skutku... Za dobrze zna drogi przez trzęsawiska. — Co się stanie z pańskim więźniem? — zapytałem. — Przykro mi, że pańska kuzynka zakochała się w takim tchórzu, kiedy jest tylu dzielnych oficerów. Wreszcie... wszystko, co mogę panu powiedzieć, to, że cesarz zmęczony jest spiskami i spiskowcami i że postanowiono uczynić przykład z tego Lucjana Lesage. Postępując ciągle obok siebie wjechaliśmy na wzgórze, skąd ukazał się nam cały obóz. Wyglądał jak miasto, lecz miasto, w którem domy zastąpiono namiotami, a miejsca spacerowe, parkami artyleryjskiemi. Widać było nieskończenie długie szeregi koni i roje żołnierzy. W pośrodku obozu, na obszernym placu pustym, oparty o kilka baraków, wnosił się wielki namiot, zakończony flagą trójkolorową, kołyszącą się od wiatru. — Kwatera cesarza — rzekł Gérard wskazując ręką. Następnie pokazywał dalej: — Kwatera generała Neya, dowódcy korpusu. Inne korpusy rozłożone na wybrzeżu morskiem, począwszy od Dunkierki. Cesarz objeżdża wszystkie kolejno i lustruje. Lecz tu jest kwatera sztabu generalnego; tu zgromadzone najlepsze wojsko. To też cieszymy się stałą jeszcze obecnością cesarza, od czasu przedewszystkiem jak cesarzowa i dwór zamieszkują w Pont de Briques... On jest tam w tej chwili! — rzekł półgłosem i z grzbietem pochylonym, jak gdyby ujrzał bóstwo. Droga, prowadząca do obozu, przecinała na dwoje szeroką płaszczyznę, na której wykonywały różne obroty oddziały piechoty i konnicy. Tyle pochwał słyszałem w Anglji dla żołnierzy Napoleona, iż wyobraziłem sobie ludzi postawy kolosalnej, wojowników na wzór starożytnych siłaczy. Doznałem też kompletnego zawodu, zobaczywszy drobnych ludzi. Żołnierze piechoty głównie, w swoich niebieskich kurtkach, w spodniach i kamaszach białych, w kaskach miedzianych z czerwonym pióropuszem, byli prawie śmiesznie małego wzrostu. Lecz za to byli silni, muskularni, pełni zaparcia się siebie i poświęcenia; po półtorarocznej służbie, byli kompletnie gotowi, wymusztrowani, przywykli do wszystkich trudów służby. Co do generałów, ci nie mieli sobie równych. Ah! to nie był nieprzyjaciel do pogardzenia, ten, który oczy zwracał na skaliste wybrzeża morskie!.... Gdyby Pitt nie miał był do dyspozycji najpierwszej marynarki na świecie, powierzchnia Europy zmieniłaby wygląd. Gérard spostrzegł, iż zajęły mnie manewry i był na tyle grzeczny, że dostarczył mi niektórych szczegółów. — Widzi pan tych, na czarnych koniach?... To są kirasjerzy. Tak są ciężkimi, że mogą tylko truchtem jechać, a kiedy szarżują na nieprzyjaciela, podtrzymywani są zawsze przez pułk strzelców lub huzarów, którzy muszą dalej ścigać wroga. — A kto jest ten cywilny, który nimi dowodzi? — To nie żaden cywilny, to jest generał Saint-Cyr, jeden z tych, których przezwano Spartaninami Renu. Ci ludzie utrzymują, że dobry żołnierz nie powinien wprowadzać żadnego zbytku ani do swojego pożywienia, ani do ubrania. To też nosi on tylko, oprócz munduru, prosty uniform do konnej jazdy. Saint-Cyr jest znakomitym oficerem, a jednak nie jest lubianym. Z nikim nie rozmawia, po skończonej służbie odchodzi do swojego namiotu i gra na skrzypcach. Co do mnie, nie uważam za złe, żeby żołnierz czyścił pas i hafty na mundurze i od czasu do czasu wypił szklankę wina. Lubię smaczne jedzenie i piękny mundur i to nic nie szkodzi mojej odwadze. Patrz pan, te oddziały piechoty, na lewo... — Żółte plastrony? — Tak; otóż to są sławni grenadjerzy Qudinot’a. Tamci zaś, którzy mają czerwone epolety, to grenadjerzy gwardii cesarskiej. Gwardja cesarska, jak pan wiesz, była przedtem gwardją konsula, który wygrał bitwę pod Marengo. Po tem zwycięztwie ośmiuset granadjerów zostało udekorowanych krzyżem legji honorowej... Tu jest pułk 57 linjowy, ochrzczony, „Straszny“... Tam pułk 7 lekkiej piechoty, który wrócił z Pirenejów. Są to najwytrwalsi piechurzy i najwięksi ladaco z całej armji. Ten oddział zielony, to konni strzelcy, nazywani także „straż konna“. Cesarz najlepiej ten pułk lubi. Otóż, mówiąc między nami, nie ma racji, huzarzy berniszońscy daleko więcej warci!... Tam ci zaś, w zielonych futrach, także strzelcy, lecz nie umiałbym powiedzieć do jakiego pułku należą. Pułkownik ich doskonale nimi dowodzi. Manewrują zawsze otwartą kolumną na skrzydłach naszych oddziałów, potem rozwijają się w linję do szarżowania... Cudownie to wygląda, nawet my nie potrafilibyśmy lepiej!... Teraz panie de Laval, jesteśmy w obozie; zaprowadzę pana prosto do cesarskiej kwatery. ----